


Just A Normal Day

by ToeBeanKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heroes & Heroines, Villains, Written for a Class, honestly this whole thing is like a big ol tribute to most of my recent special interests, villains are hidden in plain sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToeBeanKing/pseuds/ToeBeanKing
Summary: It was the first decision she had made the moment her senior year started. To her, it was just another day.Just another day the same as the last.





	Just A Normal Day

“Don’t forget your bag!”  
Ivy turned as fast as her body would let her, grabbing the handle on top of her backpack before whipping around just as quickly to get to the door.  
“I got it, Dad! I’ll see you later!” Ivy yelled back into the house before her hand met the metal handle, turning and opening the door at the same pace as the rest of her movements. She wasn’t late for school - she hadn’t been late ever since her sophomore year - she just wasn’t going to walk in the doors a minute before the bell rang ever again. It was the first decision she had made the moment her senior year started. To her, it was just another day.  
Just another day the same as the last.  
\---  
Ivy heard the sound of metal hitting the floor in a branch off of the hallway she was walking down. Her curiosity got the best of her, making her turn down the smaller hallway to notice not much was down that way except a flickering light and a few doors leading to empty classrooms. Any other person would walk away from such an ominous scene. Luckily, though, Ivy wasn’t just any other person.  
She walked down the small extension to the hallway, finding a golden necklace on the ground. She picked it up, trying to get a good look through each flicker the light above her provided. She noticed a small ruby in the center, the red gem almost glowing on its own.  
“Hey, Ivy! You down here?” a voice called out. Ivy recognized it as her best friend, Ashlynn.  
She shoved the necklace into her pocket in a quick second of panic, running back to the main hallway. She looked to see luck was on her side as Ashlynn was just far enough away she wouldn’t notice where Ivy had come from.  
“Yeah! You need me for anything, Ash?”  
The two walked down the larger hallway, going to work on another art project Ashlynn wanted Ivy’s help with. For a while, Ivy’s mind stopped focusing on the item in her pocket and gave her attention to the details Ashlynn told her she needed to help with.  
Just another normal day, right?  
\---  
Ivy opened the door to her house gently, looking inside to see if her father was asleep in his recliner as usual. When she didn’t see him, she shut the door a bit harder to try to get a reaction. There was nothing, no sign anybody else was in the house. Ivy sighed, setting her bag by the door before heading to her room.  
Her hand fell into her pocket, running over the gem in the center of the metal necklace. Ivy went into her room, pulling the piece of jewelry out to get a better look at it. She stayed silent as she fell back to sit on her bed, testing the clasp on the back before closing her eyes. She brought the necklace up to her own neck as she put it on.  
She had to admit it felt...different. She shrugged it off, assuming it was due to her not being too used to jewelry in general. She slowly opened her eyes, jumping back as she noticed an unfamiliar figure in the mirror across from her bed. She started to lift her arm, causing more confusion as the mirror only proved to show that was her. She slowly started to recognize the new outfit, though, struggling to put a finger on it. It wasn’t until the wings on her back became more obvious and the light coming from her window dimmed enough to reveal the halo over her head, pointed on some areas to resemble a crown.  
She knew this outfit. She knew everything about this. This was the exact same look as Seraphina, a hero that was around when Ivy was younger, but she went missing years ago. Ivy brought a hand back to the clasp on her necklace, watching as every bit of Seraphina flashed away the moment the necklace fell down.  
Maybe this day wouldn’t be just like all the others.  
\---  
Ivy’s father came home around five that night, bringing food from one of her favorite restaurants with him for their dinner. Ivy wasn’t as talkative as she usually was, her mind still racing with questions she was afraid would never be answered. All she knew lately was she had a few papers due next week and she needed to buy a new package of bandages after she ran out trying to cover another scrape on her cheek. She didn’t even know where that came from, either! How was she supposed to handle this if she didn’t even know where her sudden injuries came from?  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her father trying to make small talk, being fast to look up at him in any act to not seem suspicious. He may not know what was going on, but she still had that bit of fear he would find out everything if she didn’t act the same as she always did.  
“Are those little ducks?” Freddie asked, gesturing towards the bandage on Ivy’s cheek.  
“Yeah. Ashlynn got me an animal-themed pack a few weeks ago,” Ivy responded, a hand moving up to give the duck bandage a gentle touch before going back to eating.  
Her other hand stayed in her pocket, running over the necklace again. She held her thumb over the ruby for a second, feeling a bit of warmth to the gem alone. As she felt new details she hadn’t noticed before, she started to wonder how she could have been so clueless as to what it was in the first place.  
Even if it was different, this still needs to seem like any other day.  
\---  
Ivy snuck out that night after her father had fallen asleep, now trying to find an area where nobody would see her. As she went through an alleyway she never noticed before, Ivy pulled the necklace from her pocket.  
She heard a crash of metal down the street, putting on the necklace out of an instinct she didn’t even know she would have yet. As she felt the weight of Seraphina’s wings on her back, she took off running into the direction she heard the damage come from. Seraphina was greeted by a man in black chasing after the only hero she knew still resided in the city. She acted on impulse, taking to the sky to see where Aerotalon had run to in attempts to avoid her attacker.  
Seraphina landed with some difficulty, looking up to see the hero on her mind right in front of her. Aerotalon looked as confused as Seraphina felt, Aerotalon taking a slow step towards her.  
“Seraphina…? I thought you died,” Aerotalon started to question, her voice almost as shaky as the steps she took.  
“I thought so, too…” Seraphina replied, unclasping her necklace. She hoped the other hero would realize what happened, knowing Ivy wasn’t the last holder Areotalon had known.  
Aerotalon slowly processed the situation, gasping as she came to her conclusion. “A gifted hero. Of course! Listen, kid, I’m sure you’re not sure what’s going on,” she started as she put a hand on Ivy’s shoulder. “I know what that’s like, learning how to use your powers to help others. I can help you! I can take you under my wing and show you how its don--”  
Aerotalon was cut off, a blur of black passing by and a sudden gash against the hero’s neck. Ivy tried to grab Aerotalon to help her before taking sudden steps backward, in shock of how fast blood started to leak from the injury the hero had received. Areotalon fell to her knees, Ivy taking the chance to transform into Seraphina again before trying to hunt down who was responsible for the sudden death of the only hero left.  
Her search came up as useless, finding no leads. She beat herself up, sneaking back in through her window hours later as she thought of just going to bed and hoping it was all just a nightmare. She was only met with more fear as she heard the television down in the living room announce the death of Aerotalon, matching an identity to the hero as her death sadly helped aid in knowing who was behind the mask all along.  
Ivy tried to think over the night, now processing it again as she knew all the details. She continued to blame herself, thinking she was at fault for distracting Aerotalon from what she should have been focusing on. After a moment of silence, Ivy slowly came to the conclusion her true goal in life now was to avenge Aerotalon. She didn’t know then if that meant locking up her murderer or continuing the line of violence, but she was ready for either possibility.  
This wasn’t the first day to be different from the last.


End file.
